


#10

by fall_into_life



Series: How Does It Feel To Break And Bend'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattana friendship vignette set in middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#10

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the style of How Does It Feel To Break And Bend?

They’re in middle school, well before both Santana Lopez’ and Matthew Rutherford’s lives will be turned upside down. Right now, the word “lesbian” is an insult Santana tosses without any real meaning behind it and Wentworth’s is just a toffee, and things are good.

Matt’s already a football player, but Santana isn’t a cheerleader yet because their middle school doesn’t have an official cheerleading squad, just some dance team that Britt is of course on but Santana is too cool for.

Even at this age, though, Santana is acutely aware of popularity and how to get it, and she thinks it’s pretty convenient that her male best friend is a football player, because everyone knows that hanging out with football players is how you get popular. (Later, “hanging out” will become “fucking”, but right now it’s not, and it never will be with Matt, because 15 year-old Santana will know somewhere deep within her that sleeping with Matt would fuck up their friendship and she’ll instead go for Puck, a boy she couldn’t care less about at the time).

At the end of practice, Matt jogs toward her in his #10 jersey, grinning. When he gets to her, he leans in for a hug, but Santana decides to try something new, and leans up on her toes to kiss him hello.

It doesn’t feel right, and Matt looks both confused and a little uncomfortable. Santana smiles and tries to act like it never happened, and Matt is all too happy to play along.

(Later, Santana will look back on that day and realize that it was the day she should have started getting a clue about her sexuality).


End file.
